


Animagus Run

by Evangeline_V



Series: Harry Potter One Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Another old one shot, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_V/pseuds/Evangeline_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes a run in the forest in his animagus form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animagus Run

Harry knew flying felt like freedom, but this was amazing, a feeling he would never tire of. The sound of his breath coming in sharp pants, and his heart pounding against his rib cage was like nothing he ever felt before. He could feel his lips pull back in a grin as he pushed faster, desperate to catch the few that had pushed past him in the frenzy to run. It was absolutely exhilarating to feel the wind whip through his fur.

Wait, I didn't mention that after two years of constant training, he had finally achieved his animagus transformation, only minutes after Hermione. Both became large wolves, Hermione a golden copper, bright cinnamon eyes catching the sunlight, a wolfy grin spread across her face.

A yip from Sirius and the white wolf running alongside him brought Harry's attention back to the present. His own powerfully built body propelling him further into the woods.

The four canines came to a subtle halt just before a stream, each looking from one to the other as if daring the others to go first. The white wolf reared her front end into the hair, let out a loud bark and charged into the water. Splashing about she turned back to the bank she came from to look at the tree stunned canines standing there.

A playful yip had Harry pushing Hermione, shoulder checking Padfoot and tromping into the stream after her. Once at the middle, he turned again to the two still dry on the bank. Yipping and growling playfully he crouched down and wagged his shaggy tail from left to right.

Seconds later Hermione too bounded into the stream, plowing into Harry, and knocking him down into the water before bouncing her way a bit further away before turning back to yip herself.

Sirius sat back on his haunches and grinned a doggy grin at his pack playing in the water. Life was good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a short one based off of a picture I saw on Deviant Art, I don't have a link to it any more, but it was beautifully done.


End file.
